The New Recruit
by FallenLex
Summary: What happens to the smashers when Marth joins the team?
1. Chapter 1

A monotone announcement was blasting the halls.

"Attention! Attention! The Smashers have now officially fought four-hundred VS matches!"

Everyone in the castle cheered, except Fox. He only smirked. His eyes, however, sparkled with delight. He was the victor on the field during the previous fight, and knew what would happen next.

"A new foe has appeared!" The speakers blared in their usual monotone voice.

Fox readied himself. He noticed a bright flash of light before finding himself in Hyrule Castle.

'Hmm...' He wondered. 'Who is my new opponent?'

He turned in time to find out. The person in front of him had, for a male, somewhat long blue hair. He was wearing boots, a cape and a confused look.

"Wh-Where am I?" He managed in a stutter. "This isn't Grandbell..." The boy eyed the strange mammal in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Fox smirked at the strange boy's question.

"Your terminator." He said with a grin. Everyone at Smash Castle knew how he liked to mimic Arnold Schwarzenegger.

The boy seemed to catch on easily enough. And, with a scowl on his face, drew his weapon.

The fight ensued.

The first to attack was Fox, shooting his laser. The boy, thinking quickly, deflected it with his sword. Fox, never faltering, used the laser as a diversion and dashed to the blue-haired newcomer. The blow was enough to send him flying many meters. He quickly got up, but not long afterward, Fox rushed at him again, finally knocking him off of the edge.

He screamed, feeling death approaching, but as soon as he felt impact, another flash of light covered the field.

The intercom blared another message.

"Direct from Fire Emblem, it's Marth, the swordsman supreme!"

Cheering resounded from the entire castle.

The blue-haired swordsman, now to be known as Marth, rose from where he had awakened (the floor of a hallway) groaning, and clinging to anything that would help to keep his balance. Someone exited from one of the many doors in the hallway.

"Hey, there." The boy in the green tunic said cheerfully, and began to walk over to Marth, with powerful strides that show a self-confident heart. "Do you need any help?"

Marth nodded once, not daring to move much more, due to nausea.

The forest-garbed boy lifted Marth's arm over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you have many questions. I'll answer them all to my best abilities."

Marth nodded once more.

"What... is... this place?"

The blonde smiled. "Smash castle. The best fighters from many very different worlds are chosen to live here.

Marth swallowed, frightened. To live?

"Why don't any... of you... leave? Surely... You must miss... your homes?"

The boy in the green tunic looked forward, a wistful look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do miss Hyrule dearly, but the law of this place states that all who fall in battle must remain."

Marth could almost feel a tear form in his eye. His home, his friends... he would never see any of them again. He thought of Roy. He was a much better fighter that Marth. Why wasn't he chosen to come here instead?

Coming back to Earth, or wherever the heck he was, Marth noticed everyone waving enthusiastically at him. He smiled back to a few, wishing he had the strength to wave.

The green clothed boy stopped at a wooden door with a gold plaque.

'MARTH' it read in glistening letters. How could they possibly have a room ready for him?

The helpful boy opened the door and set Marth on a pleasantly comfortable feather bed, and brushed the hair from his face, revealing the pointed tips of his ears.

"Thank you...?" Marth asked, expecting a name in return.

"Link." The boy smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but another boy, who looked exactly like him, only younger, burst through the door.

"Link! I've been looking all over the place for you!" The boy said, almost sounding like an over-protective mother. "Where did you put your sword sharpener?"

Link glared at him, suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know? Why can't you use yours?"

The smaller Link-a-Like looked guilty.

"Well... Ness and I were goofing around, and he said that he would like to have a sword like us, and I said that it would be too heavy for him, because he's used to carrying a baseball bat, and he came up with the idea that if he sharpened his bat-"

"Alright," Link said, obviously annoyed. "If you promise not to vandalize it, it's in my hideout, behind the giant jar of Peanut Butter."

At this, Marth couldn't help but chuckle, and draw attention to himself.

The smaller Link smiled.

"Kon'nichi wa! I didn't notice you! Which is odd, because this is your room, right? I'm Young Link. A lot of people around here call me Green, though, because I am my own person, even though... I'm still kind of the same person as Link. And you know what? It feels really weird to call someone else your name. Have you ever-" Link cut him short.

"You know what? I don't think he has. The password is Isui Pinnu. Bye!" Link said, somewhat rushed, pushing him out.

Just then, a voice once again boomed on the intercom.

"Marth, please report to the Adventure Course."

Link groaned.

"Already? Stupid hand. He needs rest!" he shouted, before turning to Marth, looking sympathetic.

"Unfortunately," He said, "It's already time for your first mission."

Marth looked at him, confused. "Mission?"

Link sighed. "Sorry, there's not enough time to explain. You'll have to find out on your own. I'll lead you to the elevator."

He stood up, and, brushing some imaginary dust off of his tunic, walked out of the door, helping Marth stay on his feet. Meanwhile, one thought occupied Marth's mind. What on Earth, or whatever planet they're on, is an elevator?

His question was answered when they reached a metallic door. Link pressed the button that would open it and pushed Marth in.

"Press the button that has the number five on it. It will take you to where you need to go."

Marth did as he was told, and, as he was waving 'goodbye,' the metallic doors closed between him and his friend.

He smiled, realizing that he had, indeed, made a friend already in this strange castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Marth's stomach lurched as he was taken to the fifth floor. He wasn't expecting the ground to move. It was amazing, but nontheless, making him sick. Ding! The number 2 lit up. Ding! The 3 followed suit. Ding! The 4 joined in. _One last light. _Marth presumed. He found himself to be correct as the elevator Ding!-ed one more time and the metallic doors opened.

The first thing that Marth noticed was a HUGE green pipe... thing. After staring at it for a while, he felt compelled to climb on top of it. Once he did, he saw a whole WORLD beyond it. The inhabitants varied from yellow turtles with green shells that could walk on their hind legs, to strange, almost humanoid beings that seemed to have mushrooms for heads.

"What is- How did- Where am I?" Marth spluttered. One of the strange creatures, this one looking somewhat like a potato with a face and legs, slowly walked sideways toward him. When he was merely touched by the creature, immense pain surged through him.

"Ow! What's going on?" He yelled, before drawing his sword. He suddenly had a strange impulse to attack and, before he knew it, the sword was creating a deep hole into the creature's body. And yet... the creature didn't bleed. In fact, something even stranger happened. The strange potato-like being began to bounce and ricochet off of anything that it touched, eventually bouncing out of sight.

"What on Earth was that?" Marth wondered aloud. He soon snapped back to the present in order to fight another potato-thing.

_**Therightthing...whatisit?I wonder,ifyoudotherightthing,doesitreallymakeeveryonehappy?**_

After what seemed like hours of battling with strange turtle- and potato-like things, Marth noticed one of the strange mushroom-head creatures running and screaming about something. He seemed scared. Marth ran up to him, ready to ask what was wrong, but he never got the chance, as he was attacked by many strange creatures resembling a small dinosaur. Marth, being without choice, returned the attacks, soon defeating the creatures. Afterward, he resumed his trail. There seemed to be a strange checkered field before him. Something about it told Marth that it was the end of the road. He started to run faster, ever longing to end this trivial mission. Upon finally reaching it, he heard a familiar voice ring over the land.

"SUCCESS!" it shouted, filling Marth with relief. A white light began to cover the field once again as happy thoughts went through the swordsman's mind.

_It's over, I'll be able to return to the castle. _He thought. _It's no Grandbell, but it's better than this strange place._

His hopes were soon crushed as Marth was delivered to another strange place. An accented voice called out to him.

"Hey ya little guya! Headsuppa!" It warned, before the owner revealed himself, followed by an apparent princess.

"Youwa da new guy?" He asked, tilting his red hat.

"Si. I mean, yes. I am." Marth responded, quite taken aback by the sudden appearance of this short, chubby man and his escort.

" Den draw ya sword!" He demanded, getting into a crude stance. The princess following suit.

Marth's eyes narrowed at a sudden realization.

"You're from the castle!" He accused, remembering walking through the halls and seeing the princess' white gloves wave affectionately at him.

"Ayah, data we be. Now, draw ya sword!" He repeated with additional emphasis.

Marth nodded, wondering why these people were challenging him to a battle. Oh how he wished that his new friend, Link, had more time to explain before he left.

He drew his sword as he was demanded, not having much time to get into a stance himself before being attacked by the red hatted man.

The man pulled a yellow cape from seemingly nowhere and wrapped it around Marth's neck. The princess came to the other side and bumped him fiercely with her rear. Once up again, she tried to repeat, but Marth had wriggled out of the cape's hold just in time, causing the woman to hit her ally instead, knocking him off the edge.

She was alone with Marth now. The said swordsman smirked.

"There is something I must know before I defeat you," The woman wore an expression that made her look like she had been slapped in the face. "What is your name? The same goes for your fallen comrade. Also, where am I?"

The princess scowled.

"My name is Peach. Peach Toadstool. My ally's name is Mario." She said with a sort of roughness in her voice that showed a grudge. "You are in my lovely land of Mushroom Kingdom. It was where I was born and raised, and where I rule. Unfortunately, I would prefer the real thing, but this is a bit of comfort. Also-"

She cut herself off as she attacked Marth, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't think you've won just yet!"

Marth quickly regained his composure. He couldn't fall now. This whole thing seemed to be a test of some sort. If he failed... Marth didn't know what would happen, and didn't want to think of it. But, he did know this. If he failed, he would never see any of his friends or comrades again. Somehow, he just knew.

He stood up. He wouldn't have to worry about it, he wouldn't fail. He couldn't fail.

"Perhaps I haven't," He smirked. "But there's no way I could lose." He lifted his sword off of the ground and wiped it off.

"Now," He smiled, "Where were we?"

Peach growled in frustration and returned to her attack. She did a simple slap, filling Marth with shame and anger, something you never want to do to a swordsman of great honor. Princess Toadstool smirked.

Marth pulled his sword behind him, doing nothing for several moments.

"What are you trying to do?" Peach asked, "Stare me to death?" Marth only smirked in response.

His sword began to glow a deep purple shade as it gathered energy and power. Marth started to furrow his brow in strain, trying to store as much power as possible, but he couldn't keep hold of it for much longer.

Peach began to realize what was going on and, as if on cue, the very moment she began to grab the sword out of Marth's hands, he released.

All of the power that he had been restraining for the past few moments revealed itself all at once. The immense strength of ten men impacted Peach and sent her flying over the side of the castle, the moat, the courtyard, the end of the world.

Marth's heart began to sing once more as the usual loud blaring voice made itself known once more.

"SUCCESS!"

_**Yourtrueface...Whatkindof... faceisit?Iwonder...Thefaceunderthemask...Isthat...yourtrueface?**_

foxdude33, thanks for being my first reviewer. It reminded me of the story that I had written and caused me to write again. T-T My story owes you its life. Thanks! And also, I read your profile. I'm from Missouri too! Wierd, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

A familiar light made itself known once more. Marth felt his hopes rise once more. Maybe... maybe this time he could go back to the safe, calm castle.

As the light fell, Marth's hopes had risen. This place looked a lot like a castle. It was a little different than the castle where he had started this insane mission, but... perhaps it was just a different floor of it. Maybe he was back!

Unfortunately, after walking forward a few feet, Marth's high, high hopes fell at an alarming rate. The first thing he noticed was one, no... two, no, wait... an army of the undead. The second thing Marth noticed was the gaping holes between floating pieces of brick and concrete. The first undead creature that Marth had seen began to charge at him and apparently didn't notice the large space between them and fell below. Marth followed it with his eyes. It had landed without a scratch at the bottom, which appeared to be flooded. The creature- no, creature was too much of an endearing term for this... thing. That's what it was. A thing. The thing quickly regained its composure and began slumping across the waterlogged ground below.

Marth gulped as he looked up again to see the other undead thing glaring at him... daring him to come closer. He glared back and, never able to resist a challenge, jumped across the gap to the thing. He drew his sword in midair and landed on the undead, causing him to bounce across the land, just like the creatures in Mushroom Kingdom. Marth was sure of it now. This was definitely just another part of the quest.

He stood up on the concrete slab and looked around. There were more undead things and concrete slabs, as well as a few doorways on the other side of this main room. Marth knew that this had to be a maze. So many paths and different ways to take it, there was never any doubt.

He nodded in an understanding way and began to leap to each concrete slab, destroying the undead things in his path.

He soon reached the first doorway. It lead to a plain corridor with more of the undead things. Marth destroyed any of them that got in his way. The hallway seemed to have a dead end at first, until he heard a Ping! noise. He looked up to see another concrete slab and some other creature that resembled a fish out of water on it, trying to attack him. The creature was shooting seeds of some sort and was hitting the wall, causing it to Ping! in response.

Marth bounded onto the floating piece of land above him and attacked the strange fish-like creature. It didn't take much to send this creature flying. It was weak and dimwitted, and it only continued to attack the wall when Marth jumped.

He looked up from where he was standing. The short corridor above him seemed suddenly ominous. There was something new about it that he just couldn't put his finger on. Although the sense of fear was immense.

Hesitantly, Marth began to climb onto the ledge. When he reached the top, he was surprised at how the room ahead was so much cleaner than the rest of the castle. It seemed almost to be like a display in the way that there was a sword in the very center of the room.

It was a very beautiful sword too. It somehow caught the light in a dimly lit room. The metal seemed strong, yet it also appeared lightweight. Then again, one could never tell unless they actually held it.

But, the very moment that Marth wrapped his fingers around the hilt, the pedestal dissolved and the sword was torn from his grip. It soared through the air and landed in the hands of a man that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. His face was covered by darkness.

"So you're here already, are you?" The voice said. It sounded strangely familiar. "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours." He stepped into the light. Marth was dumbstruck.

"Link?"

_**You'vemetwithaterriblefate,haven'tyou?**_

I know, it was a really short chapter, but I had to get it out before people started getting impatent. :P The one after the next one will be longer.

foxdude: Thanks, and I have taken your advice. . I didn't even realise that I had it like that.

Soiel: I am honored to have written the first Smash Bros. Fic that you've ever read. Let's hope I leave a good impression.

Thanks for your reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long and ended up so short. My geography teacher, Mrs. Pain-in-the-- I mean.. Pendergrass has been giving out a lot of homework lately. So busy. x.x


	4. Chapter 4

"Link." Marth asked, his eyes shone with obvious confusion. "What are you-" He stopped abruptly as he hit the ground, thrown by the impact of a bomb. The green-clad warrior walked closer. His smile was different. Marth winced as he noticed the malevolent expression of the person looming above him. The demon-like smirk made his stomach lurch with fear. Using a great deal of his strength, Marth stood and drew his sword with one hand.

"Link... Why-"

"Don't worry..." The Hylian chuckled. "It will all make sense soon." He raised his sword and slashed at Marth, only to be blocked by the blue knight's weapon. His eyes narrowed in indecision.

"Link..." He frowned and tightened the grip on his sword. His teeth clenched as he twisted around the long-eared boy's attack, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward while Marth began to attack him from behind. Link quickly stood and blocked his attack with a red shield that appeared around him. Marth stared, awestruck.

"...What?" He muttered as he tried to figure out how his supposed-friend had done that, but was not given enough time for the shield vanished and Link thrust his sword, aiming for Marth's stomach. He tried to dodge it, but wasn't quick enough and fell backwards as a result of the impact. He stood as quickly as he could.

"How did you do that!" He demanded, staring at the swordsman. Link laughed in response.

"You haven't found out yet?" He asked. "Well, you were sent here pretty fast..." His smirk widened as he ran towards Marth and attempted to hit him hard enough to send him off of the platform.

_Wait, what? Platform?_ Marth realized and looked around. There were amazing colors all blended around him and debris flying everywhere. _How could I not have noticed-_

Link stopped his thoughts abruptly as he was sent screaming off of the solid stone arena.

_This is it..._ He thought, wearily. _This is the end. Betrayed by someone I thought was my friend... I never would have once imagined that it would end this way. _His sight was suddenly filled with a blinding light. He closed his eyes, but to no avail as the light seemed to penetrate his eyelids. Then, all at once, it faded. Marth opened his eyes and  
was met by swirling colors and flying debris. _I'm back in the arena? _He thought, looking around. He seemed to be standing on some glowing pedestal of some kind. It impaired his vision somewhat, but he noticed a green figure quickly advancing. He jumped from the pedestal (which immediately vanished) only for Link to swing his sword through Marth. He looked down at himself and he seemed to be flashing.

"Wait... Am I... A ghost!" He asked, fear causing his voice to quiver. Link stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth, a few chuckles escaping from it. Marth stared at him.

"What? Hey!" Link burst out, laughing whole-heartedly.

"I can't believe it!" He shouted through his laughter. "You still don't get it! How dense can one be!" Marth looked at him with an immensely confused look.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" He shouted. "What's going on?"

Link's laughter faded somewhat and he wiped tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"Ha... I'll tell you once you're... Ha.. Back at the castle."

Marth lifted his head in happiness.

"I'm going back?" He asked. Link snickered.

"Yeah, not for a long time though." He glanced at his sword. "I'm too jovial to fight." He said, smiling. He walked to the edge of the platform.

"Link, wait!" Marth shouted. The blonde smiled, encouragingly.

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing a lot more of me before this is over." He said happily before stepping off of the edge of the platform. He screamed as there was an explosion. The land returned around the platform, telling Marth that he was back at the dungeon. He gripped his sword.

"What did he mean by that, I wonder..." He muttered, sheathing his sword. He shrugged. "He said that he will explain everything when I get back to the castle. I suppose that I need to finish my quest to return." He nodded. "The sooner the better. I'll be back in record time!" He looked astonished at his own words.

"...Record time? Where did that term come from?" He thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off and looked down the dark hallway. He smiled. Soon he would be back in the apparent safety of the castle. He would be able to meet everybody and make his room the way he wanted. It would be his new..

"Home."

_**Believinginyourfriendsandembracingthatbeliefbyforgivingfailure.Thesefeelingshavevanishedfromourhearts. **_

I'm sorry this one took so long! Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? No? Yeah, thought not. T-T

Soelle: Yeah, I know it was short. I updated! Not exactly what you'd call "Soon" but… Eheh.

Foxdude33: Ah, thank you. grin In reality, I can't say much for it's quality either, but thanks.

CheeseFromJupiter: You like the Happy Mask Salesman, huh? What do you think about the Ikana King?

BlackLightPrincess: No, no! I like long reviews! . Besides, I usually write longer. smile

Princemarusu: I personally think that the Happy Mask Salesman is kinda creepy, but the game would be nothing without him! Seriously. If he wasn't there, then there'd be no one for Skullkid to steal the mask from and no one to tell you to get it back! Also, there'd be no one to turn you back into a Hylian. I'd hate being the Deku Scrub through the whole game. T-T

Firedragongirl: Well, I updated… However long it took me!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I apologize again for making this take so long. I've been enjoying my Summer, you know? ; So, I make it up to you by reviewing on the day that I'm celebrating my birthday.


End file.
